


Planned

by TheNights



Series: Prompts [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Humor, Humour, M/M, Sass and Snark, Sex, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22979056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNights/pseuds/TheNights
Summary: “It’d be a nice distraction from your piss poor attitude”“Fuck you, Morrison”“Only if you say please”--Old fic from Tumblr
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1651288
Kudos: 40





	Planned

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Hello! Jackie/Gabe passionate sex, perhaps resolved teeeeense sexual tension?

“You’re a real piece of shit you know”

Jack snorted, looking over his shoulder as Gabriel trailed behind him, stifling a laugh. Gabriel glared back at him, plucking his shirt away from his chest, and dabbing at the wet spot on it with a napkin. “Just take it off already Gabe,” said Jack, waving a hand, facing forward to hide the smirk on his face.

He heard Gabriel scoff behind him, making his smirk widen, “Yea, bet you’d like that, wouldn’t you boy scout”

“It’d be a nice distraction from your piss poor attitude”

“Fuck you, Morrison”

“Only if you say please”

Jack yelped as a sharp crack echoed in the hallway, ass cheek suddenly on fire from the force of Gabriel’s hand. “As if you’ve ever had any manners when it came to fucking” growled Gabriel in his ear, hot air blowing directly onto his skin and causing his hair to stand on end. Jack squeaked, hips jerking forward as Gabriel’s hand roughly squeezed the ass cheek he’d just slapped, heat rising up his neck and face. “Don’t think I’m not on to you” continued Gabriel, free hand coming up to hook a finger in one of Jack’s belt lops, “Should have dragged you back to the room the moment you’re prissy ass started playing up”. Jack bit his lips at the words, feeling the low simmering heat in his gut that had been there all night, flare to a flame at Gabriel’s words.

“I got us back now didn’t I?”

He saw from the corner of his Gabriel freeze, his hold growing slack enough for Jack to wriggle away and continue walking forward. He could feel Gabriel’s eyes on him as he sauntered down the hall and, just to encourage his lover, purposefully shook his hips. Not his most graceful performance, but he wasn’t disappointed as he heard Gabriel suck in a loud breath behind him. He was still caught off guard when a weight smacked into his back, making him stumble forward and nearly fall if it weren’t for the sudden iron grip Gabriel had on his hips. “You sneaky shit” breathed Gabriel, nuzzling into his neck. Jack swallowed at the breathy quality of Gabriel’s voice, still a little rough from his earlier blustering, but now sounding far less annoyed, “I knew you caused that accident”. The ‘accident’ referring to timely placed foot in front of a little too tipsy guest at the party they previously at, which unfortunately lead to Gabriel’s shirt suffering the consequences of a spilt drink. Jack smirked at the memory, sighing as Gabriel’s hand dragged down his hips into the V of his pelvis.

They stumbled the last few steps to Gabriel’s hotel room, Jack becoming thoroughly distracted by his lover’s wandering hands, and Gabriel being equally unhelpful. “God damn it Gabe” muttered Jack, groping around Gabriel’s pockets, and becoming sidetracked when Gabriel groaned directly into his ear, “Key! Where’s your fucking key?”. “Swearing already Jackie” tsked Gabriel, laughing lowly, and making Jack flush again. He did take the hint though, and let go with one hand long enough to fish out his hotel card and swipe it over the door lock.

They fairly collapsed through the door as soon as it opened, Jack’s mouth finding Gabriel’s before the door was even slammed shut, and crowded the man up against the wall. Gabriel wasn’t idle either, hands immediately going to work on tie and dress shirt. Jack was almost dizzy at how fast he was stripped out his clothing, only fumbling with his belt between them as he decided only something truly world-shattering could part him from Gabriel’s mouth at that moment.

Or ‘perhaps needing to breath’ he thought wryly, pulling back with a gasp. He found it within himself to back up a couple of steps, kicking away his pants from where they’d fallen around his ankles. Gabriel copied his actions, but Jack growled over the fact that he still hadn’t lost his damp shirt. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the noise, unbuttoning his shirt sleeve cuffs, “Bit impatient there sunshine?” he teased, lips quirking up in the corners. “You have no idea” grunted Jack, snagging Gabriel’s tie and yanking him forward into a kiss that was all open mouths and tongue. Gabriel snickered, and Jack responded by yanking on the tie again, walking backwards until his legs hit the bed and he could drag Gabriel down with him.

Gabriel didn’t waste any time trying to be sexy, not that he wasn’t all the time anyway, and shucked off his shirt and tie, leaving him exposed to Jack’s greedy hands. “Please tell me you brought the lube” gasped Jack, squeezing and groping Gabriel’s abs and moaning when they flexed under his touch. “I haven’t seen you in nearly 2 months” muttered Gabriel, biting down on Jack’s shoulder and getting a shout for it, “Of course I remember the fucking lube”. Gabriel rolled his eyes when Jack giggled at that, probably a little high off their sex adrenaline, and repeated “fucking lube”. “Yes, fucking lube,” said Gabriel drily, “Hilarious, now budge up. I’ve been needing to get in this ass since this stupid event was announced”.

“You still haven’t said please” sang Jack, huffing when Gabriel got a hand under one of his knees and pushed it up until his hole was exposed.

“I’ll please you”

“Mmm now that’s the spirit”

Gabriel let out a low chuckle, shaking his head fondly. Jack laughed himself, though it quickly turned into a moan as slick fingers prodded his entrances, tracing circles until Jack bucked his hips impatiently. They sank in easily, Jack closing his eyes at the feeling, and sighing happily.

“Been doing this yourself hmm sunshine”

“2 months Gabe, plus I planned for this to happen tonight, remember?”

They didn’t waste much time on prep, not with Jack having pre-prepared himself, and soon arranged themselves so Jack had a pillow under his hips, and Gabriel was nestled between his legs. They both groaned when Gabe finally sank in, Jack closing his eyes as he basked in the full, stretched feeling. All too soon Gabriel withdrew though, and Jack frowned, opening his eyes to glare up at Gabriel. Gabriel’s smirked widened into a sharp grin, and that was all the warning Jack got before hands clamped around his hips, and Gabriel was driving into him with harsh thrusts.

“Fuck!” shouted Jack, hands scrambling to find purchase in the sheets as Gabriel raised him up and pounded into him. Every thrust had him gasping out little breathy ‘ah ah’s, Gabriel pushing up on his prostate nearly every time. He gave up on the sheets to grip the back of Gabriel’s neck, pulling him downwards, and nearly getting folded in half as Gabriel pulled his hips further up to compensate for the angle. “Come on sunshine” huffed out Gabriel into his mouth, sloppily trading kisses with him until their lips were wet with spit, “Cum for me gorgeous, want to feel this ass milk me dry”.

Jack sucked in his bottom lip with a hiss, bucking his hips with little success as Gabriel continued to rasp filthy into his ear, “Fuck”

“In the morning Jackie”

Jack let loose a cry, hands scrambling along Gabriel’s back and head tilted upwards, sucking in air. Gabriel didn’t miss the chance to start biting and sucking at his exposed throat, not caring that it would be a pain to hide the next day.

Jack felt his muscles clench, startled as his climax snuck upon him, and wailed through it, clinging to Gabe with surprising force. Gabriel hissed into his neck as nails dug into his back, hips snapping forward once, twice, before stilling as he found his own release.

Jack moaned weakly at the feeling, wet warmth sending a curl of weak arousal through him that quickly died. He wiggled his toes, a numbness spreading in legs, and he weakly pulled at Gabriel’s hair. Gabriel snuffled into his skin, unmoving, not even bothering to pull out. Jack felt like he should put more effort into getting the bigger man off him, but decided instead to settle back and resign to being squashed for a bit while longer.


End file.
